Nick Lucas
Nick Lucas is a one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Series, Jonas L.A.. He is the third and youngest member of Jonas who is also the most serious of the brothers and is responsible for writing the band's songs. Role in the series He is known as the serious one, and rarely smiles, as when talking to a girl he's crushing on, Stella, Macy, and his brothers were surprised to see him smiling. It is also revealed in episode six that he is just "three points shy of a genius". He takes himself and his work very seriously, as when he failed an exam in Exam Jam, he was very hard on himself that he could be the reason the band couldn't go on tour. He is the youngest and most mature of all three brothers. He also has a very intense personality, which is what makes him such a skilled musical artist, but his intensity also causes him emotional pain at times. Relationships Penny Nick wrote a song for Penny, but she thought he wrote it for her to sing. When he realizes she has a boyfriend, he leaves her gig early, deeply hurt. However, he still lets her record the song with him, and is pleased when he finds out that she is now single, having broken up with her boyfriend ("Wrong Song.") Maria He had a short lived crush on Maria, the pizza girl along with Kevin and Joe. Nick tried to impress her by singing her a song they wrote for her. She was freaked out by them all fighting over her, and eventually they realised they didn't know anything about her to be fighting over her ("Slice of Life.") Macy Misa In the first season, Nick and Macy spend very little time together and Nick is rather put off by Macy's fan obsession with him and his brothers. Throughout the season, Macy slowly becomes friends Nick and his brothers and there were a few moments where the two looked at each other. Also, in Love Sick, Nick calls her a genius. In the second season, Nick and Macy's relationship begins to change when they begin to develop romantic feelings and later become a couple. Beginning in House Party, Nick hugs her when he sees her, and says that it's good to see her. In Back to the Beach, Nick gets jealous when a surfer suggests he'd like to spend more time with Macy, and tries to stop this from happening by saying she isn't interested. In And... Action! while Nick teaches Macy how to play guitar they both hint that they would like to be more than friends with each other. In The Secret, Nick and Macy try to keep their new relationship from the others. Also in this episode, Nick writes and performs a song for Macy entitled "Your Biggest Fan". Nick and Macy celebrated their "One Month-a-Versary" in Up In The Air. The sub plot of this episode is Nick and Kevin attempting to find the perfect gift for Macy. An on-screen kiss was filmed for the The Secret, but due to Disney's "one kiss per season" policy, it was dropped from the episode in favor of Joe and Stella's in Band of Brothers. Direct and executive producer, Paul Hoen, tweeted a picture confirming that kiss actually happened. (See Also: Nacy) Category:Jonas L.A. characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Siblings Category:Jonas L.A.